Warm
by Saadia Mirage
Summary: A little Valentine's Day oneshot. Haruhi has some trouble keeping warm on a cold winter afternoon. TamaxHaru


Warm

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction

By: Saadia Mirage

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi

One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Note: This story is a bit of an apology for taking so long to update 'Courtship.' I hope this little TamaxHaru tidbit will keep you warm this chilly season while you continue to be patient with me while I work out some issues.

Everyone needs a little fluff now and then.

----

Haruhi sighed, blinking sourly at the white puff of breath that appeared in front of her mouth. The sky above her was full of heavy clouds and promises for another rainy, near-freezing evening. Every day this week she had checked the weather report hoping for an improvement, and every day she found herself hoping for a meteorological miscalculation.

It was the kind of weather that made Haruhi grumpy.

At least while she was at school, the thick, well-funded walls of Ouran kept out any rumblings of approaching storms. Even the perpetually cacophonous third music room where the Host Club held their meetings was a welcome refuge from the frightful weather outdoors.

But now school and the club activities were over for the week and it was time for another long, chilly walk home. She paused a moment before heading out the school gates to wrap her scarf around her face. Her nose and ears all ready felt like ice.

Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth. Familiar long, slender arms wrapped around her from behind.

"H-hey!"

She looked over her shoulder into his beaming face framed by golden hair shining even in the dull afternoon light.

"T-Tamaki-senpai..."

She felt his body against her back as she was drawn into a hug. "You looked cold," He said sweetly.

He was wearing a soft cashmere sweater under a thick, suede jacket lined with fur. His stomach and chest were warm against her, the cheek pressed against her ear almost hot. He pulled the jacket around her, closing them both within it. Then came the snuggling.

"Come on... We're still at school!" She mumbled, squirming.

He laughed. "You worry too much. Everybody's left all ready!"

Indeed, all the regular students had left an hour ago – only those involved with the Host Club had stayed after today, and all of them had rushed to their chauffeured cars immediately after the meeting. Haruhi had to make a trip to the library, and Tamaki...

"I was waiting here for you." He informed her cheerily.

"Why? Don't you have like... a limo or something that waits for you everyday?" She grumbled.

He was still grinning. "It's a Rolls, actually. But I called the chauffeur and told them to stay at home."

She frowned. "Why on earth would you do a stupid thing like that?"

He laughed again, making her head bounce lightly against his chest. "One reason." He said, "Her name is Haruhi."

"Eh?"

"I thought I would walk you home!" He announced, squeezing her and swinging her slightly from side to side.

"Are you nuts?" She said, exasperated. "It's freezing out!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm!" He purred, pressing his cheek against her neck again. "Aren't you lucky I'm so thoughtful?"

"Whatever. I'm taking the bus!" She insisted, reddening.

His eyes lit up, and his tenacious cuddling ceased for a moment. "Oh, I've never been on a public bus before!" He gasped, "Is it one where you pull the wires and it rings and everything?!"

She halted in her struggles for a moment. "...Maybe we should walk."

"Ehh? Why?" He pouted.

"Well, let's get going," She said, trying once again to pry his arms off.

"Oh, just a minute more... It's warm like this, right?" He said softly, warm breath on her ear. She was about to start yelling, but something caught her eye.

"It... It's snowing." She said, in awe.

He blinked at her, then out back across the school grounds. Tiny white flakes were slowly filling the sky and floating down to rest on the manicured lawn.

"Oh... Oh wow."

For the span of a few minutes they were completely silent. The world around them seemed suddenly a little brighter, the sky was dancing, and she could feel his heart thudding against her back. She ventured a glance back at him. He was smiling hugely, eyes wide and bright and positively radiating boyish glee.

When he looked like that, even she couldn't keep frowning for long. His hands, his chest, his cheeks, his smile... They were all so warm. It spread out from him like an aura, thawing the ice in her scowl.

She laughed a little.

"Hmm?" He mumbled. "What is so amusing, pray tell?"

"I was just thinking..." She said, leaning back on his shoulder, with a certain amount of resignation. "You're contagious. Like some sort of cheerful disease."

He blinked. "... Uh... Thanks?"

"And you **are** awfully warm." She admitted softly.

He smiled again, blushing. "It... It's one of my many talents."

"Let's hope another one is walking quickly." She said, suddenly disentangling herself from him and starting towards the gates.

"Wha... Hey! Wait up!"

---

The End

Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
